


Free

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Captivity, Castiel rescues Dean, Coda, Confessions, Dean Prays to Castiel, Happy Ending, M/M, Prisoner Dean, Prisoner Sam, Sam Ships It, Season/Series 12, Supportive Sam, different POV, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Another Coda to 12x08 but from Sam and Dean's point of view. Meant as a companion piece to 12x08 Coda.





	

He tried counting off miles and turns at first. He prayed to Cas every step of the way, hoping the angel would somehow get the jump on the convoy and spring them before they wound up in some off shore, oil rig disguised prison. Okay so maybe he watched too many movies. Dean was only sure of one thing, he and Sam were going to disappear.

 

The truck came to a stop and Dean tried to assess the situation. They’d been picked clean so they had no way of getting out of their shackles. Everyone was heavily armed and wearing riot gear. They weren’t going to muscle their way out. Unless Mr. Ketch was waiting with another fancy toy.

 

Dean felt a sudden sting at his neck. “Lights out.” He saw a needle headed for Sam’s neck and prayed,  _ I’m sorry, Cas, _ before he blacked out.

 

***

 

“Rise and shine, assholes.” Dean gasped at the freezing water hitting his face. He sputtered at what got into his lungs. There was a sharp kick to his ribs before he scrambled up to a sitting position. The hardware was gone from his wrists and ankles. He was naked and exposed on a concrete floor. More water hit him, harder this time and from a powerful nozzle. He covered himself the best he could.

 

Afraid and shivering, he backed into the corner, making himself as small as possible. A towel was tossed at him and a plastic bag with something dark inside was tossed beside him. “Stand up,” he heard a gruff voice command. He slid up the wall, toweling off. It was snatched from him and he was grabbed and turned so his tattoo and scars could be photographed and catalogued. “Get dressed.” 

 

He bent to retrieve the bag. Inside was a pair of socks, boxers, t shirt, and a jumpsuit. He hurriedly got into the dry clothes, trying to warm himself after the hose down. He kept quiet, attempting to read the room. One of the guards held his gun wrong. Broken wrist never healed correctly. Another shifted his weight to his left. Weak right knee. He looked for any weakness, an opening he could exploit. It would be the long game, though. 

 

Dean didn’t bother asking about his brother. He suspected he’d gone through the same humiliation and semblance of booking. They caught sight of one another in the hall as they were handed their bedrolls and marched toward their cells. There was no way they’d be dumb enough to allow them to bunk together. It would most likely be solitary confinement. No exercise yard, no daylight, no contact if the walls were too thick.

 

They exchanged one last hopeful look at one another before they were shoved into their cells and heavy iron doors slammed behind them. They could hear boots retreating so at least they had a chance to speak to one another. Dean laid out his bedroll and paced out his room. He tested the toilet and sink combo attached to the wall. He checked for any cracks, anything in there he could fashion into a weapon. His father raised a soldier and he considered himself a hostage in a hostile zone.

 

“Sammy? They do anything to you?” He called out.

 

“No. Kept my head down, kept my mouth shut. You?”

 

“Five by five. Just gotta wait these asshats out. Don’t suppose you got your one phone call?” Dean joked.

 

“Yeah, I did. Ordered a pizza. You?”

 

“Called a sex line. Five minutes of dirty talk. Worth every minute.”

 

He tried to keep Sam in good spirits. It could be worse. They could have been killed already. They could have been beaten beyond recognition. They could have been held thousands of miles apart from each other. Their only hope now was for someone to come for them. Cas wouldn’t rest until he found them. Their mom was a hell of a tracker but she was so new to this century she would have a hard time with all the new national security measures.

 

“Dean?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’m scared. I mean, these are people. It’s the government. We’re out of our wheelhouse, here.”

 

Dean balled his fist and pounded it into the wall. “We’re the Winchesters. We kicked Lucifer’s ass. We can handle a few Stormtroopers. Okay? Cas is coming. He always comes when I call, right?”

 

Sam sniffled. “Yeah. Cas is coming.”

 

***

 

Dean scratched the walls to mark the passage of time. They got three meals. He counted by that. He prayed to Cas every day whether he had any new information to pass along or not. He listened for accents, hoping there were enough of the same one to pin down a region or state. In another life he might have been one of those guys, defending his country from the evils of men instead of the supernatural.

 

Sam had begun to pray as well. He tried Cas. He tried Chuck. Hell, he even called out to Gabriel in the hopes he was just chilling on another plane, hiding out from heaven. But each day passed. He still did some exercises to keep in shape and fill his time. He and Dean would tell each other stories they’d heard a thousand times. Never did they speak aloud any intent to escape, only their hopes that their family would find out where they were.

 

He also talked to Dean about things he couldn’t just walk away from. He talked about the things he’d learned about their mother just by talking to her. Dean had kept his distance so as not to overwhelm her but Sam had come at her with a million questions about herself, wanting to know every detail. 

 

He learned that Dean did that because everything good that ever happened to them turned out too good to be true or to last. He loved Mary. He was happy to have her back, to hear her voice and see her smile. But deep down he waited for the other shoe to drop. He expected her to be taken from him as suddenly as she’d appeared. He guarded himself against the sting. It turned out to hurt worse that she left him of her own accord. He’d still not forgiven her for that but promised Sam he would when they got out.

 

Dean finally opened up to him about Cas, about how profound their bond was. He confessed to his little brother that he and Cas had crossed the line a few times but neither of them had ever been in a good place to make it permanent. 

 

The first time was when he’d taken Cas to the brothel. They wound up drinking and laughing and Dean kissed him. They kissed a few more times before Dean passed out. He pretended he didn’t remember the next morning and Cas let it be. Then there was Purgatory. They were fighting for their lives and scared and found comfort in each other. Dean thought he was in love with Cas and struggled with telling him. He regretted not telling him when he thought Cas was lost to him.

 

The last time they came together was when Cas was a human. After Nora’s Dean had taken Cas back to the motel room and patched him up, bracing his injured wrist. He bought them dinner and they shared the single bed. He’d been woken up by Cas reaching for him and he gave in to temptation. They both cried afterward and agreed it would be the last time. They both needed to move on.

 

“So that’s why you ignored Amara when Cas was in the room,” Sam said after Dean’s heavy confession.

 

“What? That’s all you have to say about it?” Dean’s chest was aching but he also felt a huge weight lifted from him for unburdening his secret.

 

“Well, yeah. I always knew, Dean. I knew there was something more between you but I never knew either of you had acted on it. The Amara thing...it’s because you’re already in love with Cas.”

 

“Yeah, well, a lot of good it does me to love someone who doesn’t want to stay with me. Maybe he finally came to his senses and realized he could do better.”

 

Sam huffed and Dean could just picture the bitchface on the other side of the wall. “Damnit, Dean. If you want to be with Cas just tell him that.”

 

“I tried. In L.A. I tried to tell him and we kissed and he pushed me away and said we’d talk about it after Lucifer was taken care of.”

 

“That’s why you were bickering like an old married couple. You thought he was just pushing off a rejection. Dean, he’s going to come for you. He’s going to tell you he feels the same way.”

 

Dean sat silent for a few beats.  _ Cas? I still want...I mean...if you still want...Lucifer’s gone. Okay? There’s nothing keeping us from being together. I understand if you’re done. I’ll live with that. I’ve fucked up so many times...I just wanted you to know that I never stopped loving you and it was a dick move to tell you I cared for you like a brother. _

 

“You could have told me.”

 

“I know, Sammy. But seems like this stuff with me and Cas happens when me and you ain’t feeling like sharing and then other shit happens. Mom came back and left and I wasn’t sure if I could tell her if me and Cas got together. I don’t know, man. I know nowadays people are like, ‘I’m gay, pass the potatoes.’ It’s harder for me. I mean, I’m not gay but Cas is a guy…”

 

Sam wished he could hug his brother. To let him see the love and support he was aching to give. “So what? So you fell in love. You don’t have to label it. I mean, I’ve never thought about another guy sexually but if I fell in love with a man then so be it. You’d love me just the same, wouldn’t you?”

 

“Of course I would.” Dean paused. “Guess if this wall wasn’t here we’d be hugging and I’d be braiding your hair.” He always joked after serious conversations.

 

“I don’t know, if we’re here for a decent stretch you’ll need me to braid yours.” 

 

“Eat me, Bitch.”

 

“Love you too, Jerk.”

 

***

 

“Dean! Wake up. Something’s going on.” Sam whispered loudly. They could be coming to take them to another facility. They’d been there over six weeks already.

 

“Just keep quiet, Sammy. Maybe they’re bringing in a terrorist or something.” Dean kept his back to the wall. He listened for boots, scuffling, chains, anything. He thought he heard workboots and a woman’s voice.  _ Mom? Cas? _

 

Before he realized what was going on he was being told to stand away from his cell door. He watched the heat waves come off it till it cracked and fell to the floor. He’d barely taken a step forward when lips were pressed to his and his back was to the wall. He held his angel tight, never wanting to let go or break from their kiss. But reality hit. His mother was watching him with Cas and then coming to hug him. 

 

***

 

Mary drove. Sam slipped into the passenger seat beside her. Cas held Dean close to him in the backseat, promising him that he wanted them to be together and that he was coming home to stay. Dean kept caressing his face and touching his arms and hands to convince himself it was real.

 

“I thought you were done with me this time. I never doubted you’d come for me but when you pushed me away…”

 

“Dean, as long as he was out we’d never rest easy together. I needed to finish this before I started the next chapter of my life. With you. It took all my resolve to walk away before winding up in your bed again. I regretted it every day we were apart.”

 

“No more regrets, Cas.” Dean kissed him again. He didn’t care that Mary and Sam could easily see them if they glanced in the rearview mirror. He was free.


End file.
